


practice room

by bbangkyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbangkyu/pseuds/bbangkyu
Summary: One time Younghoon sneaked into the studio for some last minute practicing and he saw Changmin dancing- caught up in the music, or their lips caught up in one sync?





	practice room

Younghoon sneaked into the studio for some last minute practicing before the next performance, hearing music from one of the rooms, he slipped in secretly, breath caught in his throat when he saw Changmin dancing- caught up in the music. 

Changmin immediately cut the music when he caught the other staring. He flashed a brief smile at Younghoon while brushing his hair up away from his sight to get a better view of Younghoon. "Younghoon hyung! It's already late. What are you doing here?" He asked before jogging to the side for his water. 

Younghoon walked over to where the younger stood, biting the skin off his thumb out of habit which made the younger frown before gently pulling Younghoon's hand away from his mouth, earnin. "I could ask you the same, Chang. I went here to practice too, did I disturbed your time? I can go and return once you're done." 

"No, I don't mind at all. What are you going to practice? I could be put to help. I'm done anyways." Changmin asked as he toss the emptied bottle water to the trashcan thus creating a little squeak, making him whimper in surprise. The other mentally squealed at how cute he found Changmin's whimper was. "Earth to hyung?" He was only brought back to reality when the younger snapped right on his face. It's not that he's embarrassed but who wouldn't blush when caught checking their crush?

"I came here to practice the dance for our performance tomorrow. I'm a bit lacking in some ways-" Changmin started stretching before he even finished his sentence, cutting him midway of his sentence. "I'll help you then. Which part? Tell me the song." He didn't even wait for the response, immediately bouncing off from his place to the side where the laptop and speakers are set. 

"I'm guessing it's chorus. Right Here. Sunwoo's part too." Younghoon was shocked at how the adorable guy he was admiring earlier switched to a cold yet still gentle man with a hint of seniority. He mentally asked himself who's the older. "Yeah, were you paying that much attention while we were practicing?" Younghoon replied back, doing the usual warm up to avoid getting injuries. While he's doing so and completely unaware of his surroundings, the younger male took note of himself to not stare too much as he was getting a little obvious. "Uh, was I? I was paying attention to everyone, you know that." 

Noticing that his hyung is now done with the warm ups, he switched the song on, skipping to the part where Younghoon has to practice more. Both are now engaged with practicing, going on again and again the same part to make it close to perfection. Huffs and pants can only be heard as the song ended with two tired bodies laying across the floor, all sweaty and tired. "You're good to go, hyung. Everything's set now." Changmin said in between his huffs. He went up to get his towel, shaking his sweaty hair off his face. Younghoon on the other hand told himself to avoid stealing glances so much that it's already flattering. Breads know how much endearing Changmin can get when he's dancing or sweaty, which is totally not healthy for his own good. 

"Changmin-ah, I have a question." The other went to pay attention faster than he could, wiping his sweat away from his hair and anywhere else. "Fire it up." He responded, leaning to the wall he's near at while looking at the other. A brief silence engulfed the whole practice room for a moment before Younghoon speak up. "Have anyone told you, you look amazing?" Younghoon asked unconsciously and flinching as he realised. He would be lying if he says he wasn't nervous at the moment as his inner self is now chaotic, he himself wants to smack his senses back to him. "None.. yet? Why?" Changmin tilted his head to the side as he replied which sent Younghoon's heart beat intensifying. "Oh.. just.. making sure everyone is honest." It was only then he knew he fucked up, laughing his awkward answer away. Changmin's lips formed 'o' when he realised what the other said, jolting from his place to catch his hyung.

"Kim Younghoon! Don't let me get a hold of you!" Younghoon went up faster than Changmin memorizing the whole choreography. The practice room was big enough to keep a good distance from the two guys. With Changmin chasing close after his hyung, he gave up as he was exhausted from the practice. He sat right at the spot where he almost caught Younghoon, his lips pursing out while catching his breath. "You were always this cute whenever you're getting teased. Look at this cute baby." Younghoon spat out as soon as he squatted down face to face with Changmin, squishing the younger's face as if it was his favorite stress ball which actually is, but just not a ball. Ball of sunshine, maybe? He thought and chuckled with it. "Now you're laughing?" Changmin grunted before feeling a huge weight coming to squeeze him. 

From the door's view, Younghoon is squeezing Changmin underneath him, making him scream with his famous dolphin noise. Younghoon got up while laughing at the other. He only received an accusing look from Changmin which he didn't find bothering at all. "Aw, Changmin baby, I'm scared." He teased, walking to fix the speakers at how they used to be before leaving the practice room. He heard Changmin groaning in annoyance as he turned his back from him which only made him laugh even more. 

"Shouldn't we be going by now? We still have to wake up early for tomorrow, unless you want to get hit by Chanhee or hear Hyunjae screaming. Your choice." He said while walking to Changmin, extending his arms forward to help the other get up. It was getting smooth until Changmin slipped and accidentally pulled Younghoon with him. With fast reflexes, the older was able to protect Changmin's head from hitting the floor, but not protecting their lips from touching. Not just their body falling created a thud, but their lips collapsing to each other created a small smooch sound too. Silence occurred with their current situation, Younghoon on top of Changmin with literally just a few centimetres to breathe. The younger hitched his breath upon realizing what the two of them got into. It's not like it's their first time kissing, just first time with their lips. Cheek kisses, on hands, forehead or sometimes even on his neck, it's a usual thing they shared since they got close from each other. The only different from this time was their part that collided. 

"Hyung!" Changmin's muffled high-pitched scream echoed through the entire room, both of his hands covering his face from the sudden heat he's feeling. "Oh my god." Younghoon mumbled before rolling to Changmin's side, sitting as he cover the half of his face with the back of his hand. The view of Changmin's evident blush made him smile internally, but accidentally having a glance of his blushing self shocked the hell out of him. He was only staring at his reflection when Changmin stood up. Anyone can tell something happened, judging by how Changmin's neck up to his face turned crimson red. "Younghoon hyung." He didn't know if he should feel flattered with how soft Changmin's voice were, or be threatened with his glare. "Sorry, I.." Younghoon stuttered, avoiding the younger's gaze as he pick up his weight to stand on his feet. His eyes met every corner of the spacious room but Changmin's eyes.

"Criminals were meant to be punished, you know." Changmin started, rubbing his ear to get a grip of himself. It wasn't anger that's rushing through his veins rather a longing feeling for another kiss from the older male. "I really am sorry, it was a small accident." Younghoon's voice were smaller than the usual, feeling genuinely sorry for the other as he thought it was probably rude and not a good scene to start with. "Accident or not, you have to take responsible for it." Changmin snorted before slowly walking to Younghoon's spot, getting him in shock when his back hit the cold wall behind him with his little ball of sunshine blushing madly infront of him. 

It was only a few seconds before they cut the gap between them when the door slammed open, revealing Hyunjae, Sunwoo and Hwall who were eavesdropping for a while now with Hyunjae and Hwall wincing from the sudden pain upon meeting the floor and Sunwoo acting like he's talking with someone on the phone until it rang that made him flash an awkward smile. Hyunjae and Hwall immediately stood up, almost slipping for the second time around. "What.. were you doing?" Hyunjae faked a laugh at the two who were about to kiss earlier, and Younghoon now hiding Changmin on his back. "You!" He stepped out to threaten the three idiots which fortunately worked, leaving the two of them behind. "Words are words. I must pay you back." Younghoon smiled as he turn his back to face Changmin, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really my first time writing a story so i hope you could bare with it, and i'm more than willing to learn by your constructive critics. kahdhdhs please take care of me, co-deobis!


End file.
